Implantable intra-ocular lenses are routinely used in surgeries in which a cataract is replaced with an artificial lens. These artificial intra-ocular lenses are usually made of plastic or an elastomer such as silicone and are designed to provide some fixed optical strength. Patients almost always require glasses after cataract extraction to improve both near and distant vision because these artificial lenses cannot self-adjust to varying strengths. Some newer intra-ocular lenses contain two optical powers thereby creating a bifocal lens. Regardless of the materials used or exact nature of the optical properties, these implantable intra-ocular lenses have been used heretofore only to provide static optical refraction (The only exception to this is the use of a coating that substantially reduces penetration of ultraviolet light through the lens). It has not been heretofore recognized that an implantable intra-ocular lens is an ideal platform for supporting microelectronic circuitry and components to make a dynamically functional eye prosthesis.